Before Tragedy Strikes
by Miss Court-A-Doo
Summary: Sequel to Fighting Fate. A short chapter fic about the love life of Sirius Black and Hestia Jones during OotP. No HBP spoilers! Minor RonHermione, HarryGinny, CharlieTonks. Completed!
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** Jo Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related. I own the plot.

BEFORE TRAGEDY STRIKES

****

Chapter One: Homecoming

Beginning OOTP

Hestia Jones let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes. She leaned her head against the back of the chair, trying to ease her troubled mind. Her nerves were shot, and she couldn't keep her nervous leg from bouncing. But there was nothing she could do – all she could do was wait.

Hestia was a classic Italian beauty, aged only thirty five years. Though no one would have guessed, for she didn't look a day over twenty-one. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders and almost to her waist, olive complexion and large dark eyes. She wore casual dark green robes, complimenting her curvaceous figure and darker skin. Though she had partially disrobed for more comfort in her impatience, she sat modest and relaxed in a large cushioned chair inside the Infamous House of Black.

The Weasley's were already here, along with Tonks and a few others that were more unfamiliar to her. Of course, she only knew them all to be members of the Order of the Phoenix, though not many of them by name. There was the ever strange Mad-Eye Moody, whose roaming eye frightened her more often than not. There was also Remus Lupin who often gave Hestia the chills, and it was more than just the fact that he was a werewolf. And then, Albus Dumbledore, the kindly old wizard who was Head of Hogwarts. All three of which were out at the moment, picking up one more member.

Sirius Black.

Just the thought of him, his very name sent ripples of sheer excitement through her body, penetrating her very heart to the core. It was almost ridiculous how he still affected her… even being in prison and missing for the past fifteen years of her life… her heart still fluttered every time his charming smile crossed her mind.

It made her smile, remembering her past with Sirius. The night they met… he had been so young and charming then. She still remembered the feel of his warm lips over hers; she had never forgotten it, dreamt of it often. The memory of being in his arms, in his bed… there was so much passion and romance then, and they were such young fools.

It was her anxious nervousness that drove her to stand and begin pacing before the large fireplace. Dumbledore was off to fetch him, with Moody and Lupin. They had to sneak him into the House of Black, considering he was still a convicted felon. She knew that he was innocent, though she was one of the few that believed it. There were others who knew him as a younger wizard, like Minerva and Molly, who were still suspicious and apprehensive about Sirius Black. And it was around those people that Hestia was not quite the warm and welcoming type.

This wasn't, however, the reason for her nervous pacing. What if he didn't remember her? What if he had forgotten her and her overpowering love for him? True, they had been together, but it was long ago. Both of them had grown so much in the past years, her in the safe confines of the Ministry, and Sirius…her poor Sirius… he had grown in the dark, depressing limits of Azkaban, Dementors his only company.

If he no longer loved her, she was sure her heart would break into millions of pieces. For she was still so desperately in love with him, it tormented her thoughts day and night. It was silly, how she could still feel so strongly, so passionately after so many years of being apart. But maybe that was a sign of true love…?

Suddenly, door opened and Hestia looked up in anticipation.

In walked a frizzy haired girl, with a bag on one shoulder and a suitcase in the other. She looked around the room, smiling uncomfortably at Hestia.

"Um, hello…" she mumbled.

"Hermione!"

Ron came trampling down the stairs, a wide grin on his face. Hermione dropped her bags instantly, throwing her arms around Ron as he picked her up, twirling her around excitedly.

"Ron, put me down!" she giggled. Though when he did, she didn't let go so quickly. She stood there, with her arms around his neck, lost in his eyes, her fingers playing so gently with the hair on the nape of his neck that she probably didn't even recognize it. Ron was smiling down at her, their faces mere inches apart.

Hestia smiled at the young couple. It was so obvious that they were smitten with each other, for Sirius had held her thus once, and it was true, they were indeed in love. But Hestia had heard of the 'Golden Trio' at Hogwarts from Ginny, that being of Ron, Hermione and Harry. And though the little red head often blushed and fumbled with words about the Boy-Who-Lived, she told Hestia once that Ron and Hermione were meant for each other, that they were in love, though neither knew it, and would let alone admit it.

So to help the young lovers in their uncomfortable situation, Hestia cleared her throat. They both looked up, flushing madly.

"It's … it's good to see you, Ron," Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah… you, too." Ron stumbled over his words. Suddenly he grabbed her bags and gently took hold of her hand.

"Come on, 'Mione. I've got loads to tell you." He said, pulling her up the stairs.

"Who was that, Ron?" Hesita heard Hermione whisper.

"That was Hestia, just another member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of the what?"

Hestia smiled. So young, and so clueless to what great friendship could turn into a wonderful loving relationship, like the one Hestia used to have…

Closing her eyes once more, she fought the tears that were threatening to surge. She was assaulted with memory after memory, but one stuck out more vividly in her mind than that of any other. It was the day she said goodbye to Sirius Black...

---

Sirius and Hestia were cuddled together underneath a blanket, on the roof of his house. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, just a crescent moon and bright countless stars lighting the night.

"_How can they give you such a dangerous job, Sirius?" Hestia asked him, taking hold of his hand. "I mean, for pity's sake, you're not even an Auror! You shouldn't have such a dodgy task. You're just a boy to the rest of them."_

"_This is true, love." Sirius said. "But it's the risk I took when I joined the Order. Fudge isn't doing his job, so we have to protect the wizarding world ourselves. And now, when we're so close to nailing the Dark Lord, I can't give up now. I can't let them down when the Order needs me the most." _

Hestia raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you can You-Know-Who 'the Dark Lord?'"

"_Sorry." He said, kissing her nose and smiling. "I've picked up a few bad habits by playing around on both sides of the fence."_

"_None too permanent, I hope." She smiled, snuggling closer to him._

"_Of course not." He chuckled._

"_Oh, if you must go, then I must know when you'll be back." She said in a pout._

"_I'm only going over to Lily and James' on Halloween so we can change the Secret Keeper position. Though why they want Peter, I'll never know. He's such a git sometimes, especially lately."_

"_Now I do find that odd." Hestia agreed._

"_I feel kinda offended, actually. It's almost like they don't trust me."_

"_Sirius Black!" Hestia shouted, pulling away from him momentarily. "You know good and well that this change is for your own safety. If your bloody cousin Bellatrix ever found out what you know about Lily and James, she would see to it that you were tortured you to no end."_

"_But still, being the best friend, I just wish I could do more for him… them. Especially considering young Harry…"_

"_Sirius, I know you'd feel responsible, more so since you're Harry's Godfather now, but you have to think of yourself, Sirius. Your own safety it important, too."_

"_I know." He sighed. "I hope that they I'm willing to do anything for them. I would be more than willing to put my life on the line for any of them."_

"_Sirius, would you stop talking about death?" she shrieked. "It's depressing enough as it is that I won't see you for a week. Now you're saying you want to give your life for your friends? Well, what about me, Sirius?" she said, choking on a sob. "What would I do without you?"_

"_Hestia…"_

"_I can't bear the thought of you leaving me… I need you, Sirius." she said tearfully, touching his face tenderly. "I love you."_

"_I know, Hestia. I know." He said, kissing her nose once again. "I didn't mean anything by it."_

"_Of course not." Hestia said. "And I'm sorry for shouting. I… I just miss you so when you're gone." She said, cuddling up to him once more. She thrilled when she felt his arm snake around her waist and she smiled against his bare torso._

"_I miss you, too." He said, pulling her close. "More than you know." _

Hestia closed her eyes, savoring his closeness, knowing that he would soon leave. His next words, however, sent a shock to her system.

"_I love you, Hestia." He whispered. _

Her eyes suddenly opened, and she heard his heartbeat increase against his warm chest. She slowly pulled away to look at his ever-charming face, a beautiful smile covering it.

"_What… did you just say?" _

He chuckled and pulled her close to him again, pressing a quick loving kiss on her lips. " I said I love you, Hestia. I know I've never said it before, but I just wanted you to know that before I leave. It breaks my heart to leave you everytime, and the only thing that keeps me going is the fact that I know you're back here waiting for me. I couldn't go on if I didn't have your love."

Hestia tried to steady her breathing, but she found the emotions too overwhelming. "You… you love me?"

"_Yes, I do." He smiled, caressing her face lovingly. _

She then leaned down to place a fervent, thorough kiss on his lips, holding him to her. He placed his hands on her hips and moved her beneath him, so that he covered her body with his own. They covered themselves with the large blanket, continuing in loving affectionate kisses that would last long into the night…

---

Hestia shook her head at the memory. That had been the last night she'd spent with Sirius. Last she had seen of him, tasted of his kiss, felt of his love…

And what if he forgot? What if he didn't care about her anymore? How would she go on in life without his love?

Suddenly, there was another door opening.

Hestia held her breath.

A shadow appeared through the back door, then stepped into the lighted doorway. She could tell that he was still as daringly charming and handsome as ever. Though aged and worn, he was taller, wide chested and so much more a man than before, if it was even possible. He looked around and then he stopped, immoveable in his tracks. He locked eyes with her.

There he stood – Sirius Black.

She didn't notice the others that walked in behind him - all she knew was that Sirius Black stood before her, staring her down like an animal. His long scruffy black hair needed a good brush, his shabby clothes needed a good cleaning, and his face was wrinkled and dirty. But those eyes… those dark, mysterious eyes could peer into her soul – they were ever the same. Always she would know him by those eyes that she loved.

"Sirius," she breathed, staring at him questionably, almost scared to move towards him.

Then he suddenly moved, wrapping her in his arms tightly. He smelled of dirt and trees, but he still held the scent of a man that owned her heart. And he held her in the same arms that he held her in 15 years ago.

"I've missed you so, Hestia."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him like he couldn't be close enough. "I've missed you too, Sirius."

Instantly, his hands slid onto the back of her neck and his ravaging kiss was on her lips. Pulling her into a sizzling kiss, with a passion and intensity that she could not control, she kissed him the way she'd dreamt about for fifteen years. The tears of joy leaked over her cheeks and she didn't dare break this moment to wipe them away. She didn't care who knew, who saw. She would have shouted it from the roof tops if she could, that Sirius Black was back, in her arms, on her lips, in her life - for good.

He pulled back and let out a heavy breath on her lips, a tearful smile spread over his own face. "Don't cry, Hestia." he whispered, gently wiping her tears away. "Please don't cry."

She smiled back through her own tears placing a hand tenderly on his face. "Don't ever leave me?" she hesitantly asked in a small voice.

"Never." he said, holding her face firmly, his voice unshakable. "Never again."

Then he kissed her once more, sealing the promise that she'd waited so long for.

**---**

**A/N: She's back! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Miss Court-A-Doo is back in business! This fic, "Before Tragedy Strikes" is a little interlude between "Fighting Fate" and "Daring Destiny" along with a required oneshot on the way called "When A Light Shines Through", but we will get there, I promise! I want to thank those of you who've been with me from the beginning, way back at the HP boards, and all my new readers for all their support and encouragement. Ya'll mean the world to me! **

**I'd love to know what you thought of the beginning chapter here. Hestia's not a well known, much used character, so I figured I could play with her the way I wanted. And there is a point. The four above mentioned fics are vital to the plot if you want to understand "Daring Destiny", so please read! And please tell me if you like it or not. I'm up for some constructive criticism, and you know how much I love your reviews! --hugsnkisses--**


	2. Making Memories

**Chapter Two: Making Memories**

_Mid OotP_

"...And then we spent the rest of the night out on the back talking and laughing," Hestia laughed at the memory. "He was such a charmer back then."

"I'm sure he was," said Nymphadora Tonks as the two ladies made their way into another robes store in Diagon Alley. "I know we're kin, but I can recognize a good looking man when I see one."

Hestia smiled. "It's more than just looks, though. He's funny, he's sincere, he's a hard worker, he's faithful to a fault... and he loves me." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or at least he used to love me. He hasn't said as much since he's been back, but-"

"Oh, trust me, Hestia." said the fuchsia hair-colored Tonks with a knowing smile. "I've seen the way he looks at you. Besides, what is all the hugging and kissing for is he doesn't love you?"

Hestia turned a light shade of pink and continued to finger through a rack of robes. "He never did say those words when we were together anyway. Well, he did once, and that was the last time I saw him. He told me later that he used to say it all the time when he was at school, but he didn't want to ruin what we had by saying it too soon. He said I was special and he wanted me as long as he could have me."

Tonks shook her head. "I swear, if that's not love, I don't know what is."

Hestia smiled hopefully and continued shopping. "What about you, Tonks? Anybody you fancy?"

Tonks again shook her head and turned away. "Nah, I don't have time for anyone of the male gender." Then she held a dark red robe up to her body. "Do you think this is my color?"

"Oh come on. Are you sure there's no Weasley boy that's caught your eye?" Hestia said pointedly. She was delighted when her young friend blushed a shade of dark pink to match her hair.

"Oh, Bill's always been like an older brother to me. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's got his eye on Fleur anyway. I wouldn't dare interfere." she said nonchalantly.

"Not Bill, Charlie!" Hestia replied, shoving Tonks playfully. "You two are always chatting and flirting, and I think I've seen you blush a time or two in his presence. Are you sure there's nothing there?"

"Positive." Tonks said, a little too quickly. "I used to fancy him as a child," she confessed. "I'm sure you remember the Christmas party they at the Burrow, when James and Sirius found Charlie and I under the mistletoe. That was the beginning and the end of that. Charlie Weasley is a childhood crush gone annoying prat, and nothing more."

"Well, like you, I too can recognize a good looking man. Are you telling me that you don't find Charlie Weasley in the least bit attractive?" Hestia pushed.

Tonks sighed, the conversation now wearing on her nerves. "Of course, Charlie Weasley is very attractive man. A blind woman could see that. But that doesn't help the annoying prat part." she smiled.

Hestia laughed. "Oh, Tonks. Didn't anyone ever tell you that the annoying prats make the best husbands?"

Tonks then dropped the robe she was holding. "Husband?" she squeaked. She then quickly picked up the robe she had dropped and placed it back on the rack. "What do I need a husband for? I'm an Auror in the Ministry and a member of the Order, we're so close to getting You-Know-Who after all these years, I don't need anyone messing up my life right now, especially a man."

"Either way, dear, I just thought you should know I've seen how he looks at you." Hestia grinned as she watched Tonks go pale. "When he thinks no one is looking, I've seen how he gets quiet and calm, with a silly smile on his face, googly eyes and all."

Tonks shook her head with a frown and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you're wrong, Hestia. We've had a mutual friendship since we were little children and that's not about to change. Besides, I'm sure he only sees me as his annoying little sister."

Hestia put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Tonks looked up hopefully and Hestia smiled at her as she often did. "Annoying... perhaps. But sister? Never."

&

As the two ladies walked into the Infamous House of Black once more, Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were on their way out.

"Off to business," Remus said quietly to Hestia. "Might want to go check on Sirius in the parlor. Seems a tad irritated, not going on any missions, being cooped up in the house and all."

Hestia nodded. "Sure." She'd wanted an excuse to talk to him all day.

After the door closed, the had no sooner put their bags down when Charlie Weasley, charming smile and wild red hair, stuck his head around the corner. "Hey, Tonks. We're having some members of the Order over for dinner tonight, some and Mum could really use your help in the kitchen."

Tonks shook her head with a smirk and followed him out. Hestia was proud of hitting that particular nail on the head and made her way towards the large parlor doors.

After opening them, she entered a dark room, with the curtains drawn, large flames roaring in the fireplace, and Sirius Black brooding in a big arm chair. Hestia knew he'd been feeling down more often than not, so she stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Sirius? Are you all right?" she asked gently, slowly moving her way towards him.

"Oh, Hestia. Do come talk to me. You always make me smile." she heard him grumble; this made her smile.

She kicked off her shoes in the doorway then moved to sit at his feet, looking up into his miserable face. "Oh, what's the matter, darling?" she asked, placing a hand on his. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he gave a small smile, bringing her hand up to his lips. "Just feeling useless and unappreciated again."

Hestia sighed as he pulled her up into his lap and she cuddled against him. "You know they only keep you here for your own protection. You're still a wanted man and some even suspect a fluffy black dog that associates with you. Now that can't be good for your reputation." she teased.

He chuckled, but his smile didn't last long. "I just... I just want to be a part of something again. I want to help the cause. What good did it do to come and pick me out of hiding so that now I'm stuck here in this damned house instead of the wild outdoors, enjoying my unlimited freedom?"

"You know that they would have found you eventually." she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Besides, I missed you so much, I'm glad to have you back. Not to mention... I worried for so long over you, hoping you wouldn't forget about me." she said hesitantly.

"Forget about you?" Sirius laughed. "Are you kidding? I knew I was innocent, Hestia, and that kept me sane. But thoughts and memories that I have of you are what kept me happy. You were one of the few that knew I was innocent the whole time, and I knew you'd still be on my side when I got out of that hell hole."

Hestia smiled. "Well, that's what happens when you love someone. You never lose faith."

Sirius then kissed her affectionately and pulled her close with a sigh. "Oh, Hestia. When will this all be over? When will Harry defeat that madman... that monster? When will this war end, this ridiculous hiding end? Then we can get on with our lives and live in peace."

"Someday soon, Sirius." Hestia sighed. "We can only hope someday soon." Snuggling closer, she felt his rough, unshaven jaw and smelt the dirty, arousing scent of Sirius Black. Unable to resist, she trailed her lips over his neck leaving hot sizzling kisses on his skin, that made him close his eyes.

"Perhaps I can take your mind off such taxing matters?" she whispered, making Sirius shift in his chair.

"How can you make the word 'taxing' sound so sexy?" Sirius said hoarsely, making her giggle.

Then as she kissed him on the mouth slowly, she knew she owned him. Losing her fingers in the softness of his hair, biting his lower lips... she loved the feel of his hands on her body. She let out a gasp when she felt his hands on the skin under her shirt, rubbing over the seat of her skirt, a cheeky smile now covering his face as his hands continued to roam freely over her body. They eventually rested on her bum, making her roll her hips against him. He let out a moan into her mouth and pulled away.

"Don't do that, Hestia." he said, breathlessly. She expected him to be joking, but he was serious. "Don't do that. You'll... you'll make me want to..."

"So do it." she whispered urgently, kissing his jaw slowly.

"Hestia, I... we can't..."

"And why not?" she pulled back, offended.

"Because you deserve better than me, Hestia. I'm just a scroungy old mut." he muttered.

"Well, I love you, Sirius. Old mut or not. I love you."

She then moved from his lap and stood before him. She unhooked her robes and let them fall to the floor. She then straddled him once again and looking into his eyes, she whispered. "Let me love you."

Instantly his mouth was on hers, fiery and passionate, consuming all the dreams she'd had before about making love to Sirius. His kiss was so real and overwhelming... In the next moment, they found themselves completely undressed and tangled within each others embrace on the floor. Hestia's fingers were lost in his hair, and Sirius' hands were lost in the pleasure of her body.

After a moment, he slowly pulled back, his kisses ceasing and he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked hesitantly.

She moved her hips against him again and he closed his eyes. Hestia grinned; she loved making him do that. She then put a hand on his face and lovingly said, "It's all I've ever wanted, Sirius." "Make love to me," she quietly begged.

He ravaged her mouth once more, and then there was no stopping him. The passion that erupted between them was immediate, natural, and beautiful. It seemed as if all of time stood still, and there was nothing else but the love they were making. The sun stopped shining, the waves stopped crashing, the rain stopped falling. It built and increased and grew, until finally, they found a sacred place in each others arms. Hestia could not breath, nor did she want to. She only wanted to remain with him like this forever. "I love you, Hestia!" was the cry from Sirius' lips before he met his fall.

Hours later, they lay there in a sweaty mess, tangled in each others arms, a small blanket covering their bodies. Sirius was resting with his eyes closed and Hestia was leaning up on one arm, playing with his long black hair. She was curious as to how a man who had lived the past 15 years in the harsh confines of Azkaban, could have the softest hair she'd ever felt.

Suddenly, his hand shot up and took hold of hers.

"What's wrong, Sirius?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her before he spoke. "I want you to know something, Hestia." he said quietly, turning onto his side and playing with her fingers in his own calloused hand. "What I said... when we were... I meant it, Hestia."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled and kissed her hand affectionately. "I love you, Hestia. I wasn't just caught up in the heat of the moment. I really meant it when I said I love you."

Hestia smiled back at him as he kissed her quickly on the lips. "I love you too, Sirius."

She laid her head on his chest as his fingers laced with hers. The peace and contentment that she had searched for, waited so many years for, was finally hers. There, before the smouldering fire in the early hours of the morning, they fell asleep in love they shared and in the warmth of each others arms.

&

**A/N: This chapter has been edited to remove graphic sex. 08/01/2007**


	3. Bad News, Good News

**Chapter Three : Bad News, Good News**

_**End OotP**_

Hestia woke with a start, as someone threw open Sirius' bedroom door.

"Sirius," came the anxious voice of Remus Lupin. "They've got Harry. In the Department of Mysteries."

"What the hell..." Sirius angrily threw back the covers and bolted to the closet . Throwing a shirt on, he snarled. "How did this happen, Remus? How did he get out of Hogwarts?"

"My best guess would be James' Invisibility Cloak." Remus sighed. "Nothing but trouble," Sirius muttered, but Remus continued. "And Harry's not alone. He's got a small group of friends with him, they all came looking for you."

"Me?" Sirius shouted, as he tied his shoes.

"Apparently, Voldemort's been getting into Harry's mind by way of Legilimency, made him think that you were in danger at the Ministry, so Harry came to the rescue."

"Damn boy's just like his father." Sirius said standing. "Let's go, Moony."

But Hestia's voice stopped him. "Sirius."

He turned to see tears in her eyes and he heard fear in her voice when she said, "Voldemort's there." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, he is, and he wants to kill Harry. I have to go."

"You said you'd never leave me." she pleaded.

"And I never will." he said, kissing her quickly. "I'll be back, I promise. You go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

As he walked out the doorway, she whispered, "Be careful."

Then he was gone.

&

Hestia was pacing later on that morning when no one had returned. She had a feeling something horrible had happened, but she didn't want to think about it, yet she only wanted to know that Sirius was all right...

"He'll be fine, Hestia." said Mrs. Weasley, who was rocking anxiously in her chair.

"Of course, of course." she said, trying to think optimistically, though it was very difficult...

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked members of the Order. Hestia's heart sank at the sight of them; they looked defeated, tears in everyone's eyes. Molly stood as Arthus finally walked in.

"Oh, please tell me Harry is all right, Arthur. You-Know-Who... he didn't..." her voice trailed off, quivering in fear.

Arthus took his wife in his arms and "Shhhh"ed her. "Harry's fine, Molly. As fine as he can be anyway, considering..."

Arthur's eyes met with Hestia's over Molly's head and her blood suddenly ran cold. He shook his head and led his wife into another room, shutting the door behind them.

Hestia looked towards the door again, watching member after nameless member walk through the doorway, but no Sirius. Finally Tonks, her good young friend walked in, with her arms folded across her chest and tears streaming down her face. Hestia held out her arms to the girl, but Tonks only shook her head and walked on.

Then she heard a loud thud. Someone had closed the large front door.

It was Remus.

Sirius had not come back.

Hestia then started to panic.

"Where is he, Remus? Where's Sirius?" she said in a wavering voice, not wanting to believe.

Remus, who looked beaten and bruised, looked at Hestia with shining eyes. When he didn't answer her right away, she began to cry.

"Remus, please tell me, where's Sirius?" she begged tearfully.

"Shhh, come with me, Hestia." he said calmly, pulling her into a side room and shutting the door.

"Tell me what happened. Please tell me..."

"Hestia, there was nothing anyone could do." Remus said, his own voice unsteady. "He was fighting Bellatrix when he fell... through the veil."

It suddenly felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces, right there within her chest, the pain was so great. "The veil?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Remus nodded, tears overflowing from his eyes. "He's gone, Hestia."

She turned away from him, not wanting to believe. But when she closed her eyes, reality set in and tears began to burn. Her shoulders began to shake and a sob escaped her mouth before she could conceal it. Remus took her in his arms, and he too began to cry; him for the best friend he had lost - for good this time - and she for the one man she had loved that was now gone forever.

&

One month later, Hestia still wasn't feeling much better. She was staying at the Weasley's home, the Burrow, since the Order had evacuated the House of Black. And Hestia was glad for it; she didn't want to be in that house any more. Every room whispered memories of him, on every painting was clearly written Sirius Black, and it ripped at her soul, making her miss him all the more.

Not at the Weasleys, though. She had Molly's compassion, always there to offer a shoulder to cry on. Ginny was always cheerful and trying to bring a smile to Hestia's face. All the dear boys tried to steer clear of her, for they knew what an emotional wreck she still was. But when they did see her, they were sure to smile and compliment her, anything that would make her feel better.

At the moment, Hestia wasn't feeling any better. It was the 3rd time she'd thrown up that morning. She was sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to keep her nauseated stomach from churning. As she began to close her eyes, her mind began to wander... It had been almost a month since she'd last seen his face, since that night he'd said goodbye. Since he'd kissed her sweetly and promised to return. Oh, how wretchedly she missed him!

Suddenly something occurred to her. She stood up so quickly that her head started spinning, but that didn't stop her. She rushed to her room and carefully looked over her wall calendar. 1, 2, 3... could it have been three months since her last woman's cycle? Could it be that Sirius was true to his word when he said he would never leave her? Could it be... that she was pregnant?

Tears once again burned in her eyes, but a grin was spread across her face. She wiped at the tears that spilled over her cheeks, then turned and ran downstairs. "Molly! Molly, where are you?"

She rushed into the kitchen where Molly was still fixing breakfast. She hadn't realized how early it was until she saw the darkness out the kitchen window. But she didn't care, she needed to tell someone!

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" Molly asked in concern. "Why are you crying, is everything all right?"

"Everything is perfect, Molly." she exclaimed quietly. "Where are the children?"

"Still in bed, as is Arthus. Why? What's happened?"

"I need your help, Molly. I need to pack, I need to get to St. Mungo's to be sure, but I need your solemn vow as a memeber of the Order that you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you."

Molly looked at Hestia warily, but nodded. "I swear it."

Hestia smiled, not bothering to wipe her tears away now. "I think I'm going to have a baby."

&

**A/N: So after that emotional roller-coaster ride, do I even have to ask you to review? And the chapter is a little short, I know, but you'll get over it.**


	4. When A Light Shines Through

**Chapter Four: When A Light Shines Through**

**_November of Harry's 6th Year_**

Harry Potter grumbles as he turned the corner and he hurried his steps. He heard the melodic voice of Ginny Weasley calling him from down the hall. Normally he would have welcomed time with Ginny to talk. She always did manage to lift his spirits in one way or another. But at the moment, he had been called to Dumbledore's office. For another pep talk, no doubt. About how he needed to stop wallowing in self pity and depression about the death of his god father, Sirius Black.

But he wanted to wallow, damnit.

Harry didn't bother slowing as Ginny neared. "Harry, I need to talk to you!" she called out.

"Can't it wait, Ginny? I've got a meeting with Dumbledore." he mumbled over his shoulder as she finally caught up to him. "Probably tell me to buck up and move on with life, or something like that."

"Well, if he did, he'd be right." Ginny said with a smirk., putting a hand on his arm. "It's not good to be so depressed all the time, Harry. And not to mention-"

Her words stopped suddenly when he whirled around, all of his pent up emotions breaking free.

"You know what, Ginny? If you had been through half of what I've been through, you wouldn't be so damn happy all the time!" he yelled. She blinked in surprise, but he continued.

"My parents, my friends, and now Sirius, the only family I ever had; they're all dead. So tell me Ginny, if you didn't have your precious family to hide behind, you wouldn't be so eager to seize the day, would you?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing.

"You wanted to talk to me, Ginny, let's talk. What's so important that I had to hear it right now? You couldn't go bother Ron about it? Oh no, because Harry Potter is the Quidditch Captain, and that's just another responsibility to take on, because trying to save the entire Wizarding World isn't enough!"

Ginny was quiet for a moment before speaking. She tried to swallow the tears in her that were welling in her eyes, but it was no use. "No need to get pissy, Potter. I'm just delivering a message from your best friend, letting you know that Daniel broke his arm and Ron's picking out a replacement to help take the burden off of you. You know why? Because that's what friends do, Harry. Help each other through the hard times. And that's what we've all been trying to do, but you can't see past the brick wall you've put up, blocking us all out. So if you're going to be a stubborn jack-ass about it, then don't say I didn't offer."

She spun on her heel and stormed around the corner, leaving Harry more frustrated with himself than with her. "Ginny..." he mumbled, but she was already gone. Harry then turned to face the statue that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frog." he spat at the gargoyle, who eventually moved. He marched up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office, anger flowing through his veins.

"What the bloody hell do you want now?" Harry blurted out before he could stop the words. "I have some student responsibilities to tend to."

It was only after he spoke that he realized they were not alone. There was a beautiful woman sitting across from Dumbledore. She smiled at Harry as Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit.

"Please take a seat, Harry. We have some delicate matters to discuss." the wise old wizard said gently.

Harry somewhat reluctantly sat in the chair. "Okay, what?"

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Hestia Jones, a member of the Order..."

Harry groaned. "I don't want anything to with the Order anymore!"

"... and a close friend of Sirius."

Harry paused and looked at the woman quizzically.

Dumbledore smiled. "I thought you would find this interesting."

"Please Harry," the woman said softly. "There's something I would like to... share with you." She turned towards Dumbledore, "May I?" was her question.

He nodded. "Of course."

The lady named Hestia Jones smiled nervously before speaking. "Well, Harry... I'll get straight to the point to avoid any awkwardness. Before Sirius was put in Azkaban, before you were even born, I knew Sirius and we were good friends... more than friends, actually. And I was one of the few who believed he was innocent." She said, smiling gratefully at Dumbledore. "Since he returned, we... we were together often and quite... intimately," Tears grew in her eyes as she tried to speak, "and I loved him very much."

Harry nodded and looked to the floor.

"During... one of our last times together, I became pregnant before he died." Harry's eyes grew wide at this. "A few weeks ago, I gave birth to a baby girl, Sirius' daughter."

He was frozen in shock and amazement, and for the first time he noticed the small item in her arms. She pulled down a small blanket to reveal an angelic baby face. And for the first time in a long time, Harry smiled.

"She's beautiful." he whispered.

"Would you like to hold her?"

The questions shocked him, but he nodded emphatically, words no longer doing justice for his emotions.

As Hestia placed the baby girl in his arms, a new sensation came over Harry. A sense of protection for the infant he held over came him. He'd never had a real family before. The Dursley's didn't count, and though the Weasley's loved him, but they weren't _his_ family. But Sirius, the father he never knew, this was his daughter. Harry's family.

"I have an odd request of you, Harry." Hestia said with a smile. "Sirius was your godfather, and it's a shame you didn't get to know him more, because he was an amazing man. But I want this baby girl to have a good man's influence in her life, someone to look up to."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well, I'd like you to be her God father."

Harry suddenly felt his throat constrict with emotions as happiness flooded his entire being. "I'd be honored." Harry said softly, smiling down at the child in his hands. Cherubic features, button nose, mischevious smile and a head full of dark hair - just like her father.

Hestia smiled as she gently touched her daughter's head. "Her name is Ebony."

Harry nodded. "Ebony."

&

Harry was later walking around the snow covered grounds with a ridiculous smile on his face. There was still a little piece of Sirius left her on the earth for Harry to cherish. Hestia was a great woman, and Harry was humbled by her offer, that she considered him a good enough man to be an influence in the life of her daughter. Of hers and Sirius' daughter.. He didn't really know how to accept it, but it was the only thing he had smiled about in months. It felt good. It felt _right._

Harry was so lost in this thoughts, he didn't even hear the foot steps behind him. But when he was suddenly head first in the snow, his fierce anger returned.

"What the hell..." Harry grumbled as he shook the snow from his head. He looked up expecting to see Malfoy and his gang, but was surprised instead to see Ron's face.

"You had no right, Harry!" Ron shouted, his face turning red from the anger. "Biting off her head the way you did. She was doing me a favor, and you just sent her off like you've been doing to us all term."

"Ron," Harry began, but instead Ron punched him in the face, knocking back down to the ground.

"I can understand that you've had a hard life. That you're upset because Sirius died, because everything seems so hopeless. But we're your friends, Harry. You have no right to order me around or bark at Hermione... or Ginny, for that matter. Not when she... _we_ care about you."

Harry nodded and stood, readjusting his jaw just as Hermione and Ginny ran up. "You're right, Ron." Then with a right hook, Ron was on the ground. "Consider us even now."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, rushing to Ron's side and dropping to her knees in the snow. "If he's right, then you sure as hell had no right to punch him!"

Hearing Hermione curse turned the corners of Harry's lips. In a few moments, he was laughing out loud and leaning up against a nearby tree for support. Hermione and Ron watched in confusion while Ginny kept her distance.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked.

When Harry only continued laughing, it fed Ron's furious fire. He stood unsteadily, wiping the drop of blood that trickled form his mouth. He pushed Harry back up against the tree and drew his hand back. "What is so bloody funny?"

Harry paused for a moment, then burst into a fit of giggles again, though they did manage to hear the word, "Blood." Ron shook his head, trying to ignore that laughter that was building up inside himself. But Harry's laughter died down gradually and eventually said after he caught his breath, "I'm a God father."

Many brows raised at this, demanding an explanation. Harry smiled as he pushed Ron's hand away and motioned Ginny to come forward. She moved apprehensively towards him and was surprised when he took hold of her hand and kissed it gently with apologetic eyes.

"Come here, guys. I'll explain everything, just come sit down."

Many minutes later, all four of them were sitting in the snow underneath the large tree. Harry had told them all about Sirius, Hestia and the baby Ebony, and they understood a little more about his outburst.

"And I want to apologize for being a complete git lately. To all of you, including you, Ginny." Harry said, his gloved hand finding hers in the snow. "I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't mean to blow up like I did, and I'm sorry."

She smiled appreciatively and squeezed his hand in return. "Ho harm done, Harry. I understand why you snapped like you did."

"But Ron was right, I had not right. I've been horrible. To all of you. I just feel so rotten about it now." he said wistfully.

"Now, don't go getting all depressed again, Harry." Hermione chuckled.

"While we're at it, I'm sorry too." Ron spoke up suddenly. "About me punching you and all. I was just so riled up."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I think you got the worst of it." Harry commented, pointing towards his bleeding lip. "Didn't mean to belt you so hard, mate."

Hermione was applying special attention to Ron's wound when Ginny caught Harry's eye. She almost giggled at the sigh, of Ron and Hermione in such an intimate position.

Harry too smiled and coughed, breaking the locked gaze on Ron and Hermione. Ron flushed red, as did Hermione, who suddenly stood and pulled Ron to his feet. "Madame Pomfrey should probably take a look at that, Ron. She'll fix you right up."

"You know, Hermione, I'm sure you could make Ron's lips feel much better... I mean, with a spell, of course." Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione glared at Harry coldly. "Madame Pomfrey will do it fine." She said through gritted teeth. Then she stormed off, tugging on Ron's hand.

Ginny suddenly burst into quiet giggles. "Harry, I cannot believe you just said that!" she shrieked once they were out of ear shot.

Harry only chuckled. "The tension was thick enough to cut." Ginny nodded amidst the laughter and Harry took that opportunity to scoot closer to her. "And I wanted them to leave, so I could talk to you."

Instantly, Ginny froze and looked up at Harry coyly. "Why?"

"I should not have blown up at you like I did, Ginny. I want to make it up to you."

Ginny smiled as Harry's hand found her opposite shoulder. "What's your plan?"

"Well, since Daniel broke his arm, how about you fill in for him in our big game this weekend?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Daniel? You want me to play Beater? Not likely, Potter. That's the most dangerous position on the field."

Harry nodded, taking this into consideration. "Okay, how about I play Daniel's spot and you be the Seeker. My punishment, your gain."

Ginny nodded with a small smile. "I guess that'll do."

"And... after the big win, how about accompanying me to Hogsmeade for a victory drink?"

Then Ginny grinned. "Now that I'll do."

&

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the infirmary for Madame Pomfrey to admit him. Ron was gently touching his swollen lip and Hermione was nervously bouncing her knee.

"So you coming to the game, Hermione?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Of course. You're playing, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then of course, I'll be there." She said, turning back to staring at a spot on the wall. "I'm your friend, Ron And friends are there for emotional support."

Then she could have sworn she heard him mutter something about "physical support."

"Excuse me?"

Ron turned to look at her and countered her question with one of his own. "Why didn't you do it, Hermione?"

"Do what?" she asked in confusion.

"Make my lips feel better yourself?"

Hermione blinked and looked away. "I mean, you're the brightest witch I know. I'm sure you have some spell that could fix this easily."

"She was bright enough not to." said a voice from behind them, and Madame Pomfrey stood in the doorway with hands on her hips. "She knows better than to throw around spells, don't you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione only nodded, too caught up in her own thoughts to verbalize anything. She watched Ron disappear into the infirmary, with no blush on his face. So when he waved at her and said, "See you back at the common room," she realized it must have been a completely innocent question. After the door closed, Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. But she shook her head and stood, asking herself the same question.

**FIN**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter for this story. I really loved writing this story. I know that it was not a common story setting, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Next up will be **"Daring Destiny," **a 10 chapter sequel and the finale to this little trilogy, which should be started around the beginning of March. The story will be set in Harry's 7th year, with the pairings of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Charlie/Tonks and Remus/Joselynn. To understand this story and the next one, you'll need to read the story where all this started, **"Fighting Fate."** I hope you all continue to enjoy it. And leave me reviews to let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
